Pasado
by takao-hikari
Summary: completo...
1. Chapter 1

Hola y muchas gracias por entrar a leer mi fanfic TvT, este es mi primer fanfic y decidí hacerlo de Zatch Bell, ya me fascina XD…

Nota:

Me fascina la tragedia, por lo que mi fanfic trata de eso…

Esta historia trata del pasado de mi mamodo favorito Brago…

Zatch Bell (Konjiki No Gash Bell) le pertenece a Makoto Raiku, ya que si fuera mío pues no seria famoso este anime XD…

Algunos personajes son inventados por mi imaginación loca…

Espero que les sea de agrado esta fanfic…y para aquellos que son sensibles, preparen un pañuelo XD

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Todos tenemos lo que forjo nuestra vida, lo que nos convierte en lo que somos ahora, es lo que nos marca hasta la muerte y de lo que no podemos borrar y que es parte de nosotros...

El Pasado...

Todos podemos tener un pasado dichoso y que nos convierte en una personas felices...

Pero cuando el pasado es cruel nos ase infelices, nuestro mundo se convierte obscuro y lleno de soledad...

Mi pasado es así, pude haber tenido buenos momentos, pero lo bueno siempre termina...

Todo inicia antes de que yo naciera...

Mi madre una hermosa mamodo, de test blanca suave como la nieve, ojos los cuales son parecia reflejar el hermoso cielo azul, cabellera lisa y ondula de un color plateado...

Y con una bondad y amabilidad que jamas pensé ver en un mamodo, y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a cualquier mamodo, sin importar si la mataran por ello...

Mi madre provenía de una de las familias mas poderosas de makai ya que gobernaban la zona este del mundo mamodo, dada por el mismo rey, pero no solo por tener dinero habia felicidad para mi madre, ya que ella no era considerada una hija, si no mas un objeto que estaba a la venta al mejor postor, mi madre la consideraron una hembra intocable, ya que jamas podía ser tocada por ningún mamodo macho, a menos que pagaran por ello...

Mi padre uno de los mamodos mas temibles de makai, fuerte y poderoso siempre dispuesto a luchar cualquier batalla, jamas se rendía ni aun cuando no tenia la oportunidad de poseer la victoria, odiaba a las personas débiles y cobardes, un orgulloso mamodo el cual jamas aceptaria la ayuda de nadie...

Mi padre un vándalo, que solo se disponía a robar y a pelear...

Ambos de mundos diferente, pero con un destino marcado...

Continuara...

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Si lose soy mala al terminarlo hasta aqui solo espero que les haya gusta esta pequeña introduccion, lo continuare, pronto, y ese pronte no pasara mucho ya que la segunda parte la tengo continuada...jejeje XD

Por favor, me gustaría saber sus comentarios sobre esta fanfic, si lo hago bien o si lo hago mal y consejos de cómo mejorarlo °w°

Les prometo que la segunda parte sera mas larga que esta, lo prometo y lo complire u


	2. Chapter 2

Arigatou Gosaimasu

Desi-chan

Hatake Adriana

por sus comentarios TvT, se lo agradesco muchisimo

Bien como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la segunda parte XD...

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Los encuentros mas inesperados se basan en situaciones que jamas esperamos, y así fue como ambos se conocieron...

Ella caminaba a traves del oscuro bosque que se ubicaba detrás del castillo (se me olvido comentar que ella vivía en un castillo XD, continuo...) en busca de plantas medicinales, mientras que detrás de ella se encontraba su única amiga que le reclamaba por volver al castillo...

Sirvienta: por favor señorita Hikari volvamos al castillo, se metra en problemas si usted no se encuentra en su cuarto...por favor...

Hikari: pero necesito las hierbas, para curar a la pobre criatura que encontré herida esta mañana...

Sirvienta: pero solo se trata si un animal que no vale la pena, por favor vuelva al castillo...

Hikari: perdona me Saya, pero esa criatura necesita mi ayuda, tu regresa al castillo y di les por que llegue tarde, así solo me regañaran a mi, de acuerdo ...

Saya: pero...

Solo podía observar como la joven mamodo se alejaba a cada paso a las profundidades del obscuro bosque...

Saya: Hikari...

Hikari: si...

Saya: espera iré contigo, no me queda de otra uu, además no es seguro que bayas sola en ese bosque...

Hikari: muchas gracias saya ...

Ambas fueron caminando por el bosque recolectando las anheladas hierbas, pero a cada paso el tiempo transcurría y el anochecer se asía presente...

Saya: ya anochecio, sera mejor que regresemos...

Hikari: solo falta una hierba mas...

Saya: pero Hikari, ya es muy tarde y tus padres se preocuparan...

Pero tras este comentario solo hubo silencio por parte de Hikari...

Saya: Hikari?...

Hikari: si se preocuparan por mi, pero no por ser su hija, si no por ser un tesoro para ellos...

Diciendo esto de una forma fría y seca forma que jamas ella podía ser...

Saya: gome...nasai...

Hikari: no te preocupes, tu no tienes la culpa ...

Saya: gracias ...

Hikari: solo busquemos esa ultima planta, siiii...

Sonando una forma infantil y tierna...

Saya: bien, pero de monos prisa...

Hikari: sip...

La búsqueda transcurrió al igual que la obscuridad en ese bosque, lo que así mas difícil la búsqueda...

Saya: ya es muy tarde, sera mejor que volvamos y la buscamos mañana al amanecer...

Hikari: pero...

Solo pudo dar un ultimo vistazo a la obscuridad que las rodeaba, ya que solo había luz de la luna que las iluminaban en el bosque...al observar con atención pude ver que al otro lado de un poso se encontraba aquella hierba que tanto anhelaba, y sin dar aviso alguno corrió hacia ella, pero había dificultad al poder obtener la hierba ya que estaba al otro extremo del pozo, lenta y cuidadosamente pasaba por la orilla de aquel pozo y sujetando de las una lianaz que colgaban, lenta y cuidadosamente llegaba asía donde se encontraba la planta, lentamente trataba de alcanzaba ya que se encontraba a un poco elevada de donde ella podía alcanzar, estirándose lentamente hasta que al fin toma la hierba, pero tras obtener la hierba, la liana de donde ella estaba sujeta se rompe lo que ocasiona que la mamodo caiga al poso...

Saya¡hikari, estas bien?!...

Hikari: si...

Sobandose la parte dolorida, pudo observar que el poso no estaba tan profundo, observo al rededor, solo podía sombras, pero los pocos rayos de luna iluminaban muy poco dentro del poso, pero aun así cierto bulto que estaba cubierto de hojas secas que se encontraba al otro extremo del poso le llamo la atención de la hembra, lentamente se fue acercando para saber que se encontraba hay, si era solo un montón de hojas o una criatura que pudo haber caido a este poso y en estos momento estuviera herida...

Saya: Hikari...a donde vas?...sal de ese poso...

Hikari: espera ay algo aquí...

Saya: algo?...que cosa?...

Hikari al ya estar cercas, sacudió y quito las hojas secas que cubrían a ese objeto o a esa criatura y sus sospechas fueron correctas había algo hay, pero no era una cosa, o una criatura, se trataba de otro mamodo, que estaba totalmente herido e inconsciente...

Hikari: es un mamodo...

Saya: un mamodo?...

Hikari: si esta mal herido y esta inconsciente...

Saya: como que inconsciente...de seguro es un vándalo que tras una batalla resulto herido, hikari aleja te de el, es peligroso, y regresemos al castillo...

Hikari: pero Saya...esta herido y necesita mi ayuda, si lo dejo aquí podría morir, y no permitiré que le pase eso...

Saya: Hikari, no lo puedes ayudar...

Hikari: por que no?...

Saya: no sabes quien es ni porque esta herido, que tal si el es peligroso y te lastima, o peor aun te mata...

Hikari: no me importa, yo lo quiero ayudar...

Saya: pero...

Hikari: además, no puedo juzgar a alguien sin haberlo conocido aun...

Saya: Hikari...

Pero ambas mamodos ignoraban que el mamodo que se encontraba detrás de Hikari, estaba levantando se lentamente, Saya al notar esto se quedo paralizada, el mamodo ya se encontraba completamente de pie y detrás de Hikari...Hikari podía ver la mirada de terror de su amiga y lentamente volteo para saber la causa de su terror, y hay se encontraba de pie y frente a ella el mamodo que anteriormente encontró inconsciente, de un segundo para otro se quedo paralizada al sentir la garra del mamodo sujetando su cuello, como si ente tratara de ahorcarla, pero la fuerza que aplicaba no la lastimaba mucho, Saya solo estaba paralizada al ver lo que ocurría dentro del poso, su amiga estaba en peligro y ella no podía moverse por el terror que la invadía...Hikari noto en la forma en que el mamodo respiraba con dificultad, y unos instantes ambos se miraron fijamente, Hikari por alguna razón no sentía miedo, ni aun de estar sujeta del cuello por el, su agarre fue suabisandose lentamente el mamodo iba cayendo inconsciente, pero no callo hacia el suelo frió, ya que Hikari lo tenia en sus brazos, de una manera tierna y cuidadosa lo acostaba en sus piernas...

Hikari: esta nuevamente inconciente, no creoq ue pueda levantarce de nuevo...

De una forma dulce rosaba su mano por el rostro del mamodo, observando las heridas y cicatrices que marcaban el rostro del mamodo...

Saya: Hikari...que estas haciendo?, sal ahora...

Hikari: si, pero Saya necesito tu ayuda...

Saya: mi ayuda?...

Hikari: si para poder sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo al castillo para curarlo...

Saya¡queee...acaso te ha vuelto loca, que acaso no acabas de ver que casi te ahorca, y en sima de todo quieres llevarlo al castillo, crees que tus padres vallan a querer que lo metas al castillo, lo mas seguro es que al verlo lo manden ha matar o lo manden a una celda, además ese mamodo no puede tocarte lo cual acaba de cometer, y con mayor razón lo mataran!...

Hikari: creo que tienes razón, es peligroso llevarlo al castillo, pero lo llevare a la cabaña que esta detrás del castillo, nadie va a hay, yo soy la única que va...

Saya: estas loca, no puedes y no de ves, te meterás en problemas si tus padres se dan cuenta...

Hikari: a ellos no les importa nada de lo que yo haga, solo les importa que este viva...por favor Saya, ayuda me...

Saya: pero Hikari...

Hikari: no quiero dejarlo aquí, no quiero...no quiero por no ayudarlo muera...

Abrazándolo de una forma desesperante y con pequeñas lágrimas que caían por su rostro...Saya solo observo a su pidiendo ayuda de una forma desesperada, lo que ocasionaba dolor en ella por verla de esa forma...

Saya: (no has cambiado en nada Hikari, siempre ayudando y preocupandose por mamodos que jamas has conocido)...bien te ayudare...

Hikari¡en serio Saya!...

Saya: siii, además por lo terca que eres no creo que te muevas de hay...

Hikari: arigatou Saya...

Saya: de monos prisa antes que se haga mas tarde...

así ambas sacaron al mamodo del poso, y con cuidado lo llevaron hacia la cabaña que se encontraba detrás del castillo...ya al estar hay, Saya abrió la puerta mientras que Hikari entro con el mamodo, recostandolo con cuidado y suavidad sobre la cama...

Saya: bien ya esta, espero que este feliz...

Hikari: sip...

Saya: sera mejor que yo valla al castillo a descansar, y tu no vas ha descansar?...

Hikari: si, solo quiero limpiar las heridas y vendarlo un poco para que no se infecten...

Saya: bien, buenas noches Hikari...

Hikari: buenas noches Saya, descansa...

Saya: si tu también, nos vemos, adiós...

Hikari: si...

Así Hikari se quedo en la cabaña limpiando y curando las heridas que tenia el mamodo de una forma tierna y cariñosa...el tiempo transcurría, y la cabaña era iluminada por unas velas, hikari ya había terminado de vendar sus heridas, solo estaba ella con el mamodo inconsciente recostado en sus piernas...

Hikari: (quiero que ya despiertes, hay algo en ti, que me dio mucha seguridad y calma, aunque tu aspecto puede dar miedo, a mi me da calma y seguridad, por favor despierta, quieres saber quien eres...)

Hikari rozaba su mano cariñosamente por todo el rostro del mamodo...hikari sentía que ya era muy tarde y que aunque no le gustara la idea tenia que dejarlo, ya que tenia que regresar al castillo y descansar...dudaba que sus padres le reclamaran por no haber estado presente en la cena de la noche anterior, así lentamente recosto y cubrió al mamodo...dirigiéndose a la puerta, Hikari volteo por una vez mas para observarlo dormir, y al ver eso solo pudo sonreír le gustaba verlo descansar, aunque muy apenas lo conocía...y así Hikari se despidió del mamodo inconsciente y salio de la cabaña, dirigiéndose al castillo para poder descansar, ya en el medio día volvería para checar su estado...después de unos momentos ya había llegado a su habitación todo estaba calmado, era de madrugada, pero aun no se veía el sol salir, se cambio y se recosto en su cama disponiéndose a descansar para poder tener energías para mañana, pero su mente solo estaba en aquel mamodo el cual había rescatado, para después llevarlo a su cabaña y curarlo, tanto era su anhelo de verlo despierto y de saber quien era y por que sentía cierta seguridad y calma al verlo, recordó aquel momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, pero lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, y entrando en un sueño profundo y apacible, así pasaron las horas y el sol estaba saliendo lentamente lo que seria un nuevo día...

Continuara...

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Espero que les haya gustado, la tercera parte la publicare pronto, lo prometo y lo haré, y sera mas larga que esta XD...

Por favor me gustaría saber que piensan de este fanfic si les gusta, si lo hago bien o mal...

Bye y nos vemos después 83...


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les tengo la tercera parte de mi fanfic ºuº

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios:

sweetnightmares33

Hatake Adriana

Desirable-Hate

No sabia que la forma en que lo estaba escribiendo estaba mal º.º, pero bueno, muchas gracias por el dato Hatake Adriana-**San**(perdón por agregarle el San, si te molesta dime para ya no repetirlo :D), me salvaste TuT, tratare de hacerlo de la forma correcta (espero hacerlo bien XD)…

A y Desirable-Hate-**Sensei** (espero que no le moleste que allá agregado el sensei, si le molesta que le diga así hágamelo saber para no volver hacer ºuº) arigatou por decirme como publicar las continuaciones, sin ti esto no seria posible XD, arigatou

Gash Bell (Zatch Bell) no me pertenece, si fuera mío seria muy feliz TuT, pero nop, lo único que es mío es la historia y los algunos personajes que aparecen en esta fanfic, excepto Brago TTnTT…

(nota del autor, ose yo XD)

_pensamiento del personaje_

Bien estas son algunas formas que utilizare, para que no se confundan D

…………………………………………………………………………………….

El día a llegado y las pequeños rayos de sol atravesaban la enorme ventana que se encontraba en la habitación de la mamodo, haciendo que la mamodo despierte con pesadez por el calor de sentir los rayos de sol…una mamodo entra en la habitación de Hikari, despliega las cortinas para poder dejar pasar mas la luz del sol, lo cual acto hacen que Hikari se cubra completamente con las sabanas que ella tenia…

Señorita Hikari, ya es hora de despertarse- dijo una mamodo de una mayor edad

Mph-respondió Hikari debajo de las sabanas de su cama

Vamos señorita ya es hora de comenzar el día y que mejor de disfrutar de una linda mañana que despertándose temprano, además como dicen el que madruga dios le ayuda- siguió insistiendo la mamodo

si ya se- dijo Hikari debajo de las sabanas…

Bien entonces a despertarse…

esta bien nana ya me desperté…

bien…señorita Hikari…

si…

puedo saber por que no llego ayer a cenar, tampoco vi que haya entrado a su cuarto para dormir, donde estuvo anoche tan tarde?...hablando en un tono de regaño

bueno…nana…yo…pues…dijo Hikari juntando sus dos dedos índices, y mirando para el lado contrario de su nana

déjame adivinar, fuiste al bosque por hiervas…verdad que estoy en lo correcto…un poco fastidiada y cansada por el mismo comportamiento de parte de Hikari

si…

señorita Hikari, le he dicho muchas veces que no vaya a ese bosque, es muy peligroso, ase unos días comentaron sobre que había unos maleantes rondando estos lados, por favor ya no vaya ha ese bosque…dijo la mamodo mostrando mucho preocupación y angustia

pero nana, es el único lugar donde puedo encontrar las hiervas que necesito…dijo Hikari

si lose, pero Hikari no quiero que te pase nada, me sentiría muy culpable si algo te llegara a pasar…

Mientras rosaba su mano con suavidad sobre el rostro de Hikari, mostrando en sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas que expresaban preocupación y miedo, lentamente la mamodo se agachaba para darle un abrazo a Hikari solo demostraba cierta sorpresa tras el acto de parte de la mamodo…

no quiero…

nana…

eres como una hija para mi…y no quiero que te pase nada…

gracias nana, por preocuparte por mi…

mi pequeña…

gracias, nana eres como una madre para mi…

gracias Hikari…

nana, puedo preguntarte algo…

dime Hikari…

mis padres…llegaron a preguntar sobre mi ausencia de anoche…-mostrando en su rostro decepción y tristeza

creo que no…

lo supuse…

bien ya dejemos de eso, será mejor que vallas a desayunar…-mostrando mas gentileza y dulzura en su rostro

si…

bien será mejor que yo me vaya a hacer mis deberes…

nana…-dijo Hikari deteniéndola antes de que partiera a realizar sus deberes

si…

puedo pedirle un favor…

si, dime…

bueno normalmente alguien va a limpiar la cabaña que se encuentra detrás…

si…por que la pregunta señorita?...

bueno…me gustaría que nadie se acercara a la cabaña…

que nadie se acerque a la cabaña?...-dijo la mamodo

si, solo será por un momento, yo después le diré cuando ya se pueden acercar…

pues si…pero por que motivo me pide ese favor…dijo la mamodo

bueno yo…

déjame adivinar, es por que tienes alguna criatura herida dentro de la cabaña…-pregunto la mamodo…

pues si…se puede decir que si…pero no diría que criatura…-le contesto Hikari

Por que no?...que es lo que tienes hay dentro?...-cuestionando la mamodo a Hikari

bueno yo…pues esa es la razón por que me tarde mucho ayer…

Hikari que es lo que tienes hay dentro?...-pregunto de nuevo la mamodo

bueno ayer en la noche cuando estaba buscando la ultima hierva, bueno al obtenerla cay en un poso…

¡en un poso!...-dijo la mamodo repitiendo solo esta parte de una forma preocupada y exaltada

no te preocupes estoy bien…bueno es ese posos encontré algo…-respondió Hikari para que no se preocupara y continuando con su platica

que cosa encontraste?...

a un mamodo herido…

un mamodo?...

si, y lo tengo en la cabaña inconsciente….

¡queeee!, Hikari por que hiciste eso, no sabes por que ese mamodo esta herido, hace unas semanas dijeron que hubo una horrible pelea entre mamodos…que tal si ese mamodo estuvo en esa pelea y por eso este herido…lo siento Hikari, pero llamare a los guardias para que se lo lleven a una celda…-dijo la mamodo un tanto alterada por el inesperado huésped de Hikari y dirigiéndose rápido para cumplir con lo que había mencionado

nooo, por favor nana, no lo hagas…-dijo Hikari tomándola del brazo para que no se marchara

pero Hikari…

no quiero, por favor…

esta bien…

en serio…-repitiendo lo mismo alegremente Hikari

si pero, si algo malo llega a hacer ese mamodo, mandare llamar a los guardias para que se lo lleven…

si…

bien será mejor que me vaya, tu ve ha desayunar…

adiós…

En el transcurso de la mañana fue lo mismo para Hikari, al desayunar junto con sus padres es como desayunar en soledad, ellos solo se hablaban de negocios y dinero, mientras que Hikari guardaba un silencio profundo y solitario, sin mirar aquellas personas que la ignoraban completamente, ambos al terminar de desayunar se retiraron como era costumbre, si decir haberle dicho un adiós o simplemente desearle una gran día…después de terminar su desayuno se retira con la horrible sensación de la soledad sobre ella…al mirar el enorme reloj (no tengo la mas remota idea si en el mundo mamodo haiga relojes, pero como esto es un fanfic, pues aquí si hay XD) que colgaba, pudo notar que ya era medio día y como un cambio rápido una sonrisa muy amplia apareció en el rostro de la mamodo, iluminándolo completamente, se había olvidado completamente que tenia que visitar aquel mamodo que había encontrado inconsciente, rápidamente fue a su recamara por algunos medicamentos que ella misma había preparado anteriormente, después de tomarlas y ponerlas en una bolsa para su mayor seguridad, fue a correr a la cocina por algo de comida, no sabría si el mamodo ya hubiera despertado, pero si no fuera así estaría preparada para darle algo de comer, ya que estaría segura de que tendría hambre después de un tiempo dormido, llevo toda la comida que pudo cargar después , de eso fue en dirección a la cabaña, pero tras la emoción y la poca atención en el camino, se topa con alguien del cual no tenia idea de quien era…pero después de abrir los ojos por el golpe, descubre que es su única amiga la cual había chocado tras su descuido…

hola Saya…

Hikari, deberías de fijarte bien por donde vayas, puedes lastimarte o peor aun lastimarme ¬.¬…-dijo saya un tanto dolida por el golpe un poco molesta (pero no tanto XD)

gomenasai, es que tenia un poco de prisa…

si ya lo note…puedo saber que es toda esta comida…-pregunto saya viendo tanta comida regada por el suelo (obvio que la comida estaba en cestos o cajas o bolsas XD)

bueno es para el mamodo que tengo en la cabaña…

así ya se me había olvidado -.-…

y le llevaba esta comida por si había despertado o por si pudiera despertar, puede que tenga hambre después de estar todo tiempo inconsciente…

vaya no se como es que no te da miedo el estar atendiendo a un mamodo que no conoces y que encontraste completamente herido…claro y no tome en cuenta de que casi te ahorca…

eso no me importa yo quiero ayudarlo…-le respondió Hikari completamente feliz (ºuº)

vaya que estas loca ¬¬…

Mientras veía a su amiga que recogía la comida…

espera, déjame ayudarte…

gracias, llevare esto a la cabaña…

Mientras se iba corriendo asía la cabaña…

esta bien…pero fíjate por donde vayas…

esta bien…-le respondió Hikari volteando asía su amiga y prestando poca atención al camino

no vayas a…-dijo Saya antes de que Hikari

Antes de poder terminar la frase Hikari había tropezado nuevamente…

chocar con algo -.-U…terminando Saya con el aviso que quedo pendiente (aunque no valió la pena el aviso XD)

Mientras en la cabaña, un mamodo que ya hacia en la cama, lentamente sus ojos empezaban abrirse, después de estar completamente despierto dio un vistazo a su alrededor un tanto confundido, por no saber como y quien lo había llevado a ese lugar, después empezó a recordar aquella hembra mamodo a la que había sujetado del cuello, sus recuerdos eran un poco borrosos pero podía recordar a la perfección el rostro de la mamodo, no se le asía familiar aquella mamodo, por el motivo que la había sujetado por el cuello fue por que pensaba que era una de las cómplices de aquellos maleantes que lo habían dejado así y que venían a terminar con su vida, pero después llegaron mas incógnitas, si fuera una de sus cómplices, por que seguía vivo?, por que no estaba en un tipo de cárcel? o por que no estaba encadenado?...y por que o quien lo había curado?...no podía resolver sus dudas, era muy confuso, de repente un sonido lo desconcentro de sus pensamientos, era la voz de una mamodo el cual se le asía familiar, se levanto rápidamente de la cama y aunque no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para poder atacar o defenderse, podía aun causar un gran daño…rápidamente se oculta aprovechando la obscuridad que había en ese lugar, después de unos pequeños instantes entro un mamodo, no podía saber de quien se trataba, pero a unos pasos mas adelante lo descubriría, ya estando en la posición exacta, tomo con gran rapidez al mamodo por detrás, ocasionando que los objetos que tenia cayeran al suelo…

bien…me vas ha decir donde estoy? y quien demonios eres tu?...-pregunto el mamodo sujetando a Hikari por delante de el

despertaste…

Diciendo esto en forma de susurro, ya que el mamodo coloco su brazo alrededor de su cuello…

que?...-pregunto el mamodo confundido por lo que acaba de decir Hikari (bueno también por que no le entendió casi XD)

Aflojando un poco su agarre…

despertaste…-repitiendo de nuevo lo que había dicho pero con mas claridad

El mamodo pudo reconocer al instante aquella voz…

eres tu…la que estuve a punto de ahorcar anoche…-mencionando los pocos recuerdos de la noche anterior

si…

Aun estando de espaldas de el…

y bien que hago aquí y donde estoy?...-volviendo a repetir la pregunta

es que yo…

por que no te volteas…

a si…perdón…

El mamodo llego a sorprenderse por la apariencia de la mamodo, ya que no fue lo que se imaginaria, era todo lo contrario, podía ver cierta pureza en ella…

yo te traje aquí por que estabas herido y también te cure…

Sacándolo de sus pensamiento…

y te traje a esta cabaña para que estuvieras seguro…

cual es tu nombre?...

Hikari: oo…a si se me olvido presentarme, gomenasai, mi nombre es Hikari…

eres una estúpida…- dijo el mamodo de una manera cruel y fría

Tomándola del cuello bruscamente…tras esto Hikari solo puedes estar completamente sorprendida…

como te atreves a tratar de ayudarme…que acaso no sabes quien soy yo…soy Yarem, uno de los mamodos mas temibles de makai…fue un grave error traerme aquí…-dijo esto mostrando una sonrisa maligna y sínica

puedo preguntarte algo…-dijo Hikari, hablando con un poco de dificultad…

que cosa?...

como te sientes?...

que?...

quiero saber si ya estas bien…si te sientes mejor…

que acaso estas estúpida o que, que acaso no ves que puedo matarte en estos momentos, y tu me preguntas como me siento…

no me importa si me matas, a mi me importa mas saber que estas bien…

Yarem le sorprendió mucho sus respuestas, estaba en un estado de shock…

_como es que le importe mas mi estado que su __propio bienestar__, que acaso no le__ importa vivir…por que lo hace_… por que?...cuestionando Yarem el comportamiento de Hikari (bien ya saben que el mamodo que encontraron se llama Yarem :)…ya deja de estarte metiendo a cada rato en el fanfic, estas aburriendo…¬¬, bien esta bien XP…gomenasai, continuamos :D)

mm?...

por que te importa mas mi propio bienestar?...aun después de que te he amenazado con eliminarte, por que quieres seguir ayudarme?...

prefiero ayudar a alguien que lo necesita a quedarme con los brazos cruzados y no hacer nada…por eso lo hago…respondió Hikari con una sonrisa muy clara en sus labios

a que precio, aun cuando te costara tu propia existencia?...volvió a preguntar Yarem

si…respondió Hikari

de un momento a otro cierta mamodo había entrado sin siquiera tocar la puerta (pero que modales XD…YA VASTA X(, ven acá… oyes suéltame, que harás con esa cuerda O.O, nooooo, suéltameeeee…unos minutos después XD…gomenasai, ahora si ya no habrá mas interrupciones, continuamos :D, mientras la otra se encontraba en el piso amarada y completamente mareada e inconsciente…)

continuara…

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Hikari: ves lo que hiciste, tantas interrupciones tuyas he hiciste que se terminara el fanfic, BAKA X(…

Takao: gomenasai -.-

Nota: por eso mi Nick tiene dos nombre Takao-Hikari XD, digamos que yo me divido en dos personas, eso lo tengo escrito en mi cuenta de fanfiction XD, para quien le interese leerlo :D, por lastima seguirá habiendo participación de ellas .

Takao e Hikari¡olle! X(…

jejeje, no se crean -w-U…

Perdónenme por terminarlo tan pronto, pero ya no se me ocurre nada por ahora º.º, pero prometo y juro que publicare la siguiente parte pronto, y cuando es pronto es pronto…

lo juro XD

me gustaría saber que piensas de este capitulo, me gustaría saber si lo hice bien ya que no estoy muy acostumbrada a esta forma ºuº o si lo hice mal, y que debo de mejorar, se los agradecería mucho

arigatou gozaimasu

hasta la pronto, no pasar mucho lo juro…


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios:

me hacen muy feliz TvT…

y perdón por la tardanza XD

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Cierta mamodo había entrado a la cabaña sin dar previo aviso, llamando la atención de Yarem e Hikari…

Oyes Hikari donde quieres que coloque esta…y antes de poder terminar con lo que iba a decir, solo pudo ver a los dos mamodos que se encontraban de pie dentro de la cabaña, los cuales por supuesto son Yarem e Hikari (H/creo que se me olvido aclarar en el anterior capitulo que este Yarem ya había soltado a Hikari del cuello cuando Hikari le dijo que no le importaba si la mataba, que solo le importaba su bienestar…T/y luego me dices que yo me meto ¬,¬…H/esto es diferente ., bien continuamos :D) Saya se le quedo viendo por unos segundos al extraño mamodo y de un momento su momento su rostro fue cambiando a uno aterrorizado, Yarem rápidamente reconoció esta mirada, ya que no era la primera vez que alguien cambiaba su expresión se normal a una aterrorizada en unos segundos, sabia perfectamente que la mamodo que se encontraba enfrente de el lo había reconocido y que podría amenazarlo con gritar, y esto no traería muy buenas consecuencias para el (T/una pregunta Hikari '.'?…H/ahora que ¬¬ …T/ si aquí estas narrando de que Saya había reconocido a Yarem, por que no lo reconoció la noche en que lo encontraron '.'?...H/ pues, bueno no lo reconoció por que era de noche, esta muy obscuro, además Yarem estaba completamente sucio y tenia heridas, sangre y lodo en su rostro y por esa razón no lo reconoció…T.H./aaaaa, ya entendí XD…H/ok, continuamos…)rápidamente tomo a Hikari como un rehén, colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello, claro con la menor fuerza para no lastimarla (T/que raro que no la quiera lastimar ¬w¬)…

Si te atreves a gritar matare a tu amiga, entendido…dijo Yarem

No te atrevas a hacerle nada, si te atreves a hacerle algo juro que te ira mal…dijo Saya completamente molesta

Ante la amenaza de Saya Yarem solo pudo burlarse…

De que te ríes, estoy hablando en serio X(…dijo Saya totalmente furiosa

Es que es muy gracioso tu amenazarme a mi, que podrías hacerme, jajaja…dijo y al mismo tiempo burlándose de Saya la cual esta roja del coraje por burlarse y no tomarle en serio a su amenaza, pero una sonrisa malévola apareció en los labios de la mamodo de un segundo a otro a Saya se le había ocurrido que decirle, y que estaba completamente segura que le quitaría esa risa y lo haría molestarse…

Búrlate todo lo que quieras, no me importa que un inútil como tu no tome en cuenta mis amenazas, es perdida de tiempo…dijo Saya, y mas fue su triunfo al no oír al mamodo burlarse y verlo molesto…

Que dijiste, me dijiste inútil…

Vaya si entendiste lo que dije, me sorprende que si captes lo que digo…dijo Saya, con una sonrisa mas amplia por el triunfo de hacerlo enojar, lo cual no duro mucho

Yo seré un inútil y pero tu una maldita mocosa…

Que me dijiste…

Que eres una maldita mocosa...

Y entre ambos hubo un ambiente de rivalidad, así siguieron discutiendo e insultándose uno al otro, mientras que Hikari aun estaba siendo sujetada por Yarem, siendo movida por este cada vez que gritaba o le apuntaba a Saya, Hikari se encontraba en medio de aquella rivalidad, pero esto no le provoco miedo o angustia, al contrario solo estaba hay sin hacer o decir algo…pero cuando Yarem volvió a apuntarle a Saya, Hikari noto cierta cortada que se encontraba en la punta de su dedo índice, la cortada no era muy grande pero si era visible y sin dar aviso o permiso, tomo la mano del mamodo

Mira mocosa tu no sabes con quien te estas…no pudiendo terminar con lo que iba a decir, ya que lo había interrumpido Hikari por tomar su mano, Saya y Yarem estaban completamente confundidos por la forma en que Hikari había tomado la mano del mamodo, para solo ver que Hikari prestaba mucho interés en su dedo índice y ambos se quedaron en shock a ver que Hikari había metido su dedo a la boca, el rostro de Yarem se ruborizo completamente y Saya estaba en un completo shock sus ojos como platos y su boca completamente abierta…y como si esto lo quemara Yarem retiro el dedo de su boca…

Que demonios te ocurre, por que haces eso…reclamándole Yarem a Hikari por tal acto aun estando completamente ruborizado su rostro

Gomenzai, es que tenias una cortada en tu dedo y no quería que se infectara…dijo Hikari de una forma tan campante y tranquila, como si no le diera mucha importancia a lo que había echo

Que mas da, ya no importa…dijo Yarem un tanto resignado y arto

Saya…dijo Hikari, sacando del shock en el que estaba la mamodo

Déjame presentarte a…

No tienes que decirme quien es el, se perfectamente quien es el…dijo Saya mirando de una manera fría y enojada al mamodo que se encontraba frente a ella

Sabes quien es el?…pregunto Hikari un tanto confundida

Si lose, un mamodo reconocido por ser el mas temible en el Makai, verdad que estoy en lo cierto Yarem…

Vaya, al fin quien alguien sabe de mi, ya que tu amiga parece no tener la mas mínima idea de quien soy yo, ya que cometió el enorme error de traerme aquí y curarme, ya que si no hubiera 

sido rescatado y curado por esta preciosura yo ya estaría muerto…dijo Yarem con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro y sujetando el rostro de Hikari

¡Suelta a Hikari!…grito Saya completamente molesta y rápidamente empujo a Yarem, colocando a Hikari detrás de ella para mantenerla a salvo de aquel mamodo, que se encontraba tirado, Yarem noto que su brazo derecho estaba esta comenzando a sangrar, enojando completamente al mamodo, pero al igual que el Hikari se había dado cuenta de que su herida estaba sangrando…

Maldita, me la vas ha pagar…dijo Yarem levantándose y dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia Saya dispuesto a golpearla con su brazo izquierdo, pero esto cambio, ya que sin notarlo Hikari había empujado a Saya, y en vez de que Saya recibiera el golpe Hikari lo recibió, lo cual ocasiono que esta saliera volando para después chocar bruscamente hacia la pared, Yarem quedo completamente congelado ante lo que acaba de pasar, jamás le llego a la mente que Hikari se pusiera en medio para recibir el golpe, Saya rápidamente corrió hacía donde se encontraba su amiga…

¡Hikari, por que?, por que lo hiciste? Baka!...le grito Saya, pero esta solo se levanto sin prestarle atención a sus preguntas o reclamaciones, Hikari camino hacia una mesa que se encontraba en al otro extremo de la cabaña, en esta se encontraba una bolsa y de esa bolsa saco unas vendas y un frasco muy pequeño, Saya solo se le quedo viendo confundida y sorprendida, pero mas fue su sorpresa al ver que Hikari se había acercado a aquel mamado que la había golpeado, Yarem aun estaba shock, pero al sentir cierta mano en su brazo derecho lo izo volver en si, se sorprendió al verla hay enfrente de el y verla curar aquella herida que había vuelto a sangrar, hubo un profundo silencio por parte de los tres, Saya y Yarem no habían dicho nada o mejor dicho no podían decir nada por el comportamiento de parte de Hikari, ella solo seguía curando la herida, hasta que al fin termino de vendarla…

Listo, ya no hay riesgo de que se infecte…dijo Hikari mostrando una débil pero tierna sonrisa, pero esto fue desapareciendo lentamente ya que Hikari se había desmayado, Saya reacciono rápidamente y fue hacia donde se encontraba su amiga inconsciente, las horas transcurrieron y el atardecer se hacia presente, pero esto no dio mucha iluminación dentro de la cabaña y al instante Saya ya había prendido algunas velas, iluminando un poco aquella cabaña, Yarem se encontraba sentado lejos de la iluminación de las velas y lejos de donde se encontraba Hikari y Saya…las horas transcurrieron mas y la anochecer ya estaba presente, Hikari lentamente recobraba el conocimiento…

Que, que paso?...pregunto Hikari sin tener idea de lo que había pasado

Ya estas bien, cierto mamodo desconsiderado te golpeo y tu te desmayaste…dijo Saya de una manera sarcástica

Yarem pudo escuchar claramente este comentario, lo cual este apretó fuertemente sus puños y dio un pequeño gruñido, lo suficientemente claro para que Saya lo escuchara, Hikari solo miro al Yarem que se encontraba sentado en la obscuridad, esta se levanta de la cama para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Yarem, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas Saya la detiene…

A donde vas, ya déjalo, no ves lo que te hiso ese maldito…dijo completamente molesta Saya

Pero, no me importa…

Has lo que te dice…yo no tengo ningún motivo por el cual debo de quedarme aquí, por lo que será mejor que me marche…dijo Yarem metiéndose en la discusión de ambas

¡No yo no quiero que te vallas, por favor quédate, solo hasta que te recuperes!...grito Hikari desesperadamente

Como te dije, no tengo ningún motivo por el cual yo me tenga que quedar, además creo que tu amiga no tardara en llamar a la guardia para que vengan por mi y no quiero correr ese riesgo en estos momentos…levantándose de la silla de la cual estaba sentado y avanzando hacia donde se encontraba la salida

¡Por favor!...deteniendo a Yarem por el brazo para que no siguiera avanzando

Quédate…dijo Hikari en forma de susurro

Adiós…dijo Yarem zafándose del agarre de Hikari y saliendo de la cabaña, Hikari solo podía ver una puerta cerrándose lentamente, después de que la puerta se cerrara por completa, Hikari solo se quedo de pie mirando fijamente y después de que solo transcurrieran unos segundos rápidamente salió de la cabaña, miro hacia su alrededor y mas fue su decepción al notar que no había nadie mas, Yarem ya se había ido…sin notar que en el techo de la cabaña cierta obscuridad la observaba…

Hikari estas bien?…pregunto Saya saliendo de la cabaña, pero esta no le respondió

Vamos no te pongas así no lo conocías …dijo Saya con el propósito de animarla

Si pero…

Vamos, anímate, no perdiste nada…dijo saya y dándole una palmadas en la espalda

Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, buenas noches Saya…después de despedirse rápidamente fue corriendo hacia el castillo

Hikari…mientras la veía alejarse con rapidez de ella

Por que no te has sido…dijo Saya

Vaya veo que tu si te diste cuanta de que yo todavía seguía aquí…dijo Yarem que se encontraba en el techo de la cabaña

Seguí sintiendo tu presencia aun cuando te saliste de la cabaña…dijo Saya de una forma muy fría

No te preocupes ya me voy, no tengo pensado quedarme aquí…dijo Yarem que estaba apunto de retirarse

Espera…

Que quieres…

Quiero hacer un trato…

Un tarto, que clase de trato…

No me gusta mucho decir esto, pero quiero que te quedes, solo por un momento, no te preocupes, no te entregare…

Si tu fuiste laque insistía en que me fuera, por que ese cambio…dijo Yarem con una mirada picarda en su rostro

No le alucines, lo hago por Hikari…

Por Hikari?…por que por ella?…

Parece ser que ella te ha tomado un gran cariño, aun que solo te haya conocido muy poco…dijo Saya, de muy mala gana

Cariño?...que clase de cariño?...siguió preguntando Yarem

Deja de estar repitiendo lo que digo, lo harás o no ¬¬…

Por que debería quedarme?...

¡Contesta de una buena vez si o no!…

Bien lo hare, solo espero que cumplas con tu parte…

Lo hare…adiós…A solo una cosa mas…dijo antes de retirarse

Que?...pregunto Yarem

No te atrevas a hacerle algo malo a Hikari…

Me estas amenazando?...dijo Yarem un poco molesto

No, te estoy advirtiendo…

Después de eso, Saya se retiro, dejando a solas a Yarem…

No lo hare…dijo Yarem en la soledad…

La noche transcurrió rápido y los cálidos rayos de sol de hicieron presente, la mañana para Hikari transcurrió en un estado de soledad y mucho mas en el desayuno, ya que se sentía completamente sola, aun que estuviesen sus padres con ella, como empezó termino el desayuno…todo alrededor del comedor fue solo soledad y silencio, Hikari aun seguía sentada en el comedor y una delgada lagrima corrió por el rostro

Por que, por que siempre tiene que ser así…dijo Hikari sin saber que una mamodo la observaba desde la puerta

Hikari…

Saya…buenos días…dijo Hikari limpiándose con rapidez las pequeñas lagrimas tratando de ocultárselo a Saya, lo que no tuvo resultado, Saya si había notado esas pequeñas lagrimas de Hikari pero opto mas por solo saludarla, para no hacerla sentir mal

Buenos días Hikari…como estas?...pregunto Saya

Bien…

Saya noto que el estado de animo de su amiga no era el mismo , pero sabia perfectamente que podría hacer que devolviera esa dulce sonrisa que le alegraba ver todos los días…aun que no era de su agrado saber que con el se sentiría mejor, pero no le quedo de otra…

Haa…oyes Hikari…puedo pedirte algo?...mostrando una gran sonrisa para su amiga

Pedirme algo?...

Sip…es que en la ayer en la noche en la cabaña se quedaron algunas cosas y no se muy bien que hacer con ellas, crees que podrías ayudarme con eso, además hay en la cabaña esta la ave que tu rescataste, no crees que deberías ver como se encuentra y darle algo de comer…dijo Saya un poco temerosa a que no le creyera

Pero si la ave no se encuentra en la cabaña…

Si esta solo que yo la puse hay ya que la podrían haber descubierto…

Creo que tienes razón…

Bien espérame un momento iré por algo de comida para que se la lleves…corriendo a toda velocidad asía la cocina, mientras que Hikari solo la miraba extrañada por su comportamiento

Solo pasaron unos minutos para que Saya volviera con un enorme sesto de comida a lo que Hikari miro confundida…

Aquí esta…

Pero no creo que una ave de ese tamaño como tanto…

A pues…yo…tu solo llévala…dándole el cesto de comida, para después empujarla poco a poco hacia la cabaña

Bien aquí esta la cabaña, bien yo me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer a si que adiós…despidiéndose de Hikari para después salir corriendo de ese lugar

Por que actúa tan extraño..se digo así misma volteando a ver la canasta que le había dado, suspiro resignada para después abrir la puerta de la cabaña y entrar en ella, todo estaba un poco obscuro, pudo ver que en la mesa se encontraba la jaula del pajarito, pero al acercarse ella pudo notar que dentro de ella no se encontraba la pequeña ave, dejo la canasta en una mesa que se encontraba cerca de hay, dispuesta a buscar la ave, pero no duro mucho su búsqueda ya que la ave fue volando hacia su hombro completamente sana y en un buen estado…

Eres muy buena curando…dijo alguien que se encontraba sentado en el piso, al principio no pudo saber la identidad de ese mamodo pero si no hubiesen sido por unos pequeños rayos de luz, hubiese tardado en saberlo, poco a poco un sonrisa se formo en los labios de Hikari…

Y así comenzó todo, fue por una accidente por el cual ambos se conocieron, mi madre y mi padre…

Mi padre se quedo hay junto con mi madre para que sus heridas sanaran pero no paso mas de unas semanas para que mi padre se recuperara, algo que no le dio mucha alegría a mi madre, si le agradaba saber que el estaba curado, pero eso significaba que el se iría, en esa tarde mi padre la sito en el bosque, para decirle algo importante, mi madre sabría que lo que le dirá seria una despedida, pero aun así fue al lugar que le había citado mi padre, ya estando los dos en el bosque… mi padre le dijo que era tiempo de que el se marchara, algo que le dolía a mi madre…pero todo eso cambio cuando el le dijo que no podría marcharse hasta pagar su deuda…mi padre se quedaría junto con ella hasta devolverle el favor que le hiso…salvarle la vida…mi madre se alegro tanto que su repuesta de que aceptaba el trato era un efusivo abrazo algo que sorprendió a Yarem…

Días, semanas y meses pasaron y ellos cada vez estaban mas juntos, se iban conociendo poco a poco, lentamente un sentimiento muy puro estaba creciendo entre los dos, al principio era pequeño pero conforme el tiempo pasaba se hacia mas fuerte…ambos se sentían completos, pero todo eso estaba por terminar en el inicio de ese verano…

Continuara…

Gomenazai por aquellos(as) que esperaban la siguiente continuación, se que me tarde demasiado, pero lo actualizare pronto, pero carezco de inspiración X(, se que mi fanfic no es tan bueno, pero solo lo hago para entretener, mi forma empezara ha hacer de una forma narrativa, espero que les guste…

Nos vemos y cuídense XD


	5. Chapter 5

El fin de mi historia

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Todo transcurrió como cualquier día normal, mi padre fue a la aldea para trabajar y poder traer los preparativos para mi celebración, yo estaba con mi madre ayudándole, todo paso igual a cualquier día, la tarde ya estaba presente mi padre ya había vuelto de la aldea, y la celebración estaba por comenzar, mi padre había traído algo diferente para mi celebración ciertos juegos artificiales para prender en la noche, solo que antes de comenzar la celebración yo le hice cierto favor a mi madre, ir con una mamodo que vivía en la aldea para entregarle una medicina que ella había preparado…

Yo rápidamente fui hacia la aldea, al principio estaban inseguros de mandarme hacia aquel lugar ya que todavía no olvidaban lo ultimo que me sucedió, pero mi padre sabia que tenia la suficiente fuerza como para poderme defender…

después de yo partí hacia la aldea todo el recorrido fue tranquilo todos los aldeanos ya se encontraban dentro de sus hogares, muy pocos se encontraban rondando por la aldea, pero eso no me importaba, ya que pude llegar a mi destino, la casa era un poco mas grande que las demás antes de tocar la puerta pude escuchar que a alguien indicándome que podía pasar, al entrar pude ver aquella mamodo sentada en una silla frente a una fogata, era una mamodo un poco vieja, ella me indico donde podría colocar las medicinas, ella se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada y se acerco a mi , me miro fijamente, después ella me mostro una sonrisa para después decirme que había crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que me vio, la mire un poco extrañado ante este comentario, ella me dijo que era normal que no la reconociera ya que no nos habíamos visto desde la ultima vez, ella fue la que me trajo a este mundo, por decirlo así, no entendí lo que me decía, después ella coloco su mano sobre mi cabeza para acariciarme, pero después todo pareció mas confuso al ver su repentino cambio de expresión, parecía aterrada, como si hubiese visto algo que la aterrara, ella lentamente retiro su mano de mi cabeza, ella me pidió que me quedara, pero yo solo pude decirle adiós y que tenia prisa después antes de salir de aquel lugar, ella me sujeto el brazo pidiéndome que me quedara pero yo con un movimiento hábil pude zafarme de su agarre, para salir rápidamente del aquél lugar, al momento que me alejaba le gritaba perdón por la forma de zafarme de ella…

Rápidamente me fui corriendo hacia mi casa, pude notar cierto brillo salir de la colina donde se encontraba mi casa, al principio me moleste un poco ya que pensé que habían prendido lo juegos artificiales sin mi, pero ya el estar en la cima de esa pequeña colina pude descubrir de donde provenía aquel resplandor, yo me encontraba en un estado de shock no podía creer y no quería creer lo que estaba viendo, aquel resplandor no provenía de ningún juego artificial o algo similar si no que provenía de mi hogar, mi hogar se encontraba envuelto en llamas, no entendía por que razón mi casa mi hogar se estaba quemando, por que…no sentía nada, ni si quiera podía moverme, pero solo basto un segundo para pensar en las personas mas mis importantes para mi, mis padres…

Rápidamente corrí así las llamas, no importo nada, solo quería saber lo que les había ocurrido a mis padres… al llegar, al estar cerca solo pude gritarles, tratando de conseguir una respuesta de ellos, pero no conseguí ninguna respuesta por parte de ellos, lo único que escuche fue un estruendo un poco lejos de donde yo me encontraba, fue corriendo así donde escuche aquel ruido que sacudió todo el terreno, lo que lo había ocasionado aquel ruido fue la batalla entre de dos mamodos contra mi papa, pero por desgracia el parecía no estar ganado, al instante quería ir a ayudarlo pero algo me detuvo, cierta mano que me había tapado la boca para que yo no gritara y me había arrastrado hacia el bosque, al principio creí que era otro mamodo que quería atacar, pero al ver de quien se trataba me tranquilice por un momento, era mi mama, ella se había escondido mientras mi padre luchaba contra los dos mamodos…

Ella me tomo en sus brazos para después alejarse de hay, yo no entendí, por que huíamos, por que no ayudábamos a mi papa, por que lo estábamos abandonando, yo me zafe rápidamente de ella, me sentía enojado por lo que ella estaba asiendo, le grite, de por que lo estábamos abandonando, de por que le importaba mas su vida que la de mi padre, ella solo se quedaba enfrente de mi mirándome, pude notar algo que nunca vi en el rostro de mi madre, tristeza…

Yo siempre estaré arrepentido de lo que le dije, pero después ocurrió lo peor, uno de los mamodos que se encontraba peleando contra mi padre, ahora estaba enfrente de nosotros, el estaba dispuesto a atacarnos, yo estaba dispuesto a proteger a mi madre, pero el ataque no llego, ya que el lo habían detenido, era el, mi padre, yo me alegre mucho al verlo hay, quería acercarme a el para ayudarlo, pero el nos grito a mi y a mi madre, por que no nos habíamos alejado, por que no nos habíamos largado de ese lugar, solo bastaron unos segundos para que sus gritos y reclamación cesaran…jamás pensé ver lo siguiente, fue algo que solo podía considerar como la mas horrible pesadillas, el cuerpo de mi padre había sido atravesado por la garra de aquel mamodo, pude sentir pequeñas gotas de sangre que habían sido salpicadas de su cuerpo recorrer mi rostro, rápidamente pude ver que me estaba alejado de donde se encontraba mi padre y aquel mamodo pero antes pude ver que sus labios se movían diciendo solo sus tres y ultimas palabras "_Los quiero mucho_", para después dirigir mi mirada a lo que me estaba alejando de aquel lugar, era mi madre, pude notar que de su rostro caían una tras otra grandes lagrimas, seguíamos corriendo a través del bosque, pero no fue mucho lo que habíamos recorrido, ya que un mamodo se había puesto en nuestro camino, era otro de los mamodos que mi papa se había enfrentado, el estaba hay enfrente de nosotros con la intención de a tacarnos, yo solo pude quedarme parado, pero después nos encontramos con el otro mamodo pero el tenia entre sus garras el cuerpo de mi padre, pero sin vida, yo solo pude quedarme en shock, pero después pude sentir un gran odio, hacia ellos, sin pensarlo, me lance hacia ellos para atacarlos, ellos rápidamente esquivaban mis ataques, uno de ellos lanzo una gran energía color rojo hacia mi, no pude esquivarla, pensé que ese seria mi fin pero algo me abrazo y se interpuso entre el ataque , y lo ultimo que pude escuchar fue una voz gritando mi nombre…

al principio no pude notar que fue lo que me estaba abrazando, lentamente abrí los ojos y era mi madre, ella se había puesto enfrente de aquel ataque para protegerme, rápidamente la recargue en un árbol que se encontraba cerca, ella estaba completamente lastimada, tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo, estaba completamente llena de sangre, yo no sabia que hacer, solo podía ver a mi madre recostada en aquel árbol, con una tierna y cálida sonrisa en su rostro, algo muy característico de ella, lentamente ella posaba su mano sobre mi rostro tratando le limpiar aquellas gotas de sangre que tenia, pero fue algo inútil ya que pude sentir que ella me manchaba a un mas con su sangre, suavemente ella me llevaba a su regazo y me envolvía en sus brazos, a cada segundo la fuerza de aquel abrazo disminuía, después pude escuchar que mi madre me decía que la perdonara, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar a mi papa con la pelea y por no haberme defendió mas, me sentí culpable por lo que dije anteriormente, por juzgarla mal, para después y por ultimo decirme sus ultimas palabras…

"_Te amo Brago_"

Pude ver como sus brazos caían hacia el suelo, levante mi mirada, para ver el rostro de mi madre, sus ojos estaban cerrados, coloque mi mano sobre su hombro para después moverlo un poco, tratando de levantarla, pero no funciono y al igual que mi padre, ella había muerto, sentía que todo a mi alrededor se volvía obscuridad, sentí como algo cálido y liquido recorrer mi rostro, eran lagrimas que brotaban de mi rostro, una enorme cantidad de ellas, brotaban una tras otra como si no tuvieran fin, sentía un enorme dolor dentro de mi, era el dolor mas grande que jamás había sentido en mi vida y que jamás se podrá comparar con nada…

los seres que yo amaba tanto, los que me asían sentir feliz ya no estaban con migo, ahora me sentía solo…

Sentí como alguien me levantaba y me lanzaba lejos del cuerpo de mi madre, eran aquellos mamodos que le habían arrebatado la vida a mis padres, dirigí mi mirada hacia aquellos asesinos, ellos me miraban con una expresión sádica y a la vez burlona, como si estuvieran satisfechos con lo que habían echo , sentía que algo dentro de mi ardía, cada vez se sentía mas, uno de los mamodos me levanto sujetando del cuello, no pude sentir la fuerza de su agarre en mi cuello, aquel ardor crecía cada vez mas, podía ser algo desconocido, pero era algo de lo cual sentía placer y satisfacción, al igual que creía ese ardor sentía una enorme sed de sangre, solo podía pensar es una cosa, "_Venganza_", aquellos mamodos son la causa de que mis padres estén muertos, en tan solo un segundo me había zafado del agarré de aquel mamodo, no supe como sucedió pero pude ver como una de las extremidades de la cual me había sujetado aquel mamodo se encontraban en el suelo, después de eso no recuerdo lo que sucedió, todo pasaba tan rápido y era tan borroso, pude recordar la gran sed que tenia por ver y sentir la sangre sobre mi…

solo hubo algo que recuerdo con claridad, la expresión en uno de los mamodos no creo haber visto una expresión así en alguien, completamente aterrada como si temiera de algo o de alguien…

después de eso solo hubo obscuridad…

lentamente abrí mis ojos ya que sentía como algo me calaba, eran los rayos del sol, que entraban por una ventana, rápidamente me lente de la cama para observar el lugar en donde me encontraba, entonces pensé si todo lo que había ocurrido había sido solo una horrible pesadilla…

sin pensarlo salí de aquel cuarto para dirigirme asía la salida, pero antes de salir pude reconocer que quien era la casa, era de aquella vieja mamodo, no supe ni como llegue aquel lugar, pero eso no me dio importancia, solo me dirigí asía la puerta, ya al estar afuera corrí por la aldea para dirigirme asía donde se encontraba mi hogar, pero algo era diferente, la expresión de los algunos aldeanos había cambiado, antes eran los muy pocos los que me miraban con indiferencia, pero esta vez eran todos los que miraban diferente no era una expresión que demostrara indiferencia, aquellos rostros reflejaban temor y odio, y a cada paso que yo daba ellos retrocedían, algunos se ocultaban y otros tomaban a sus crías como si tratarán de ocultarse de alguna bestia, ignore aquellas miradas y rápidamente me fui corriendo de aquel lugar, dejando atrás a los demás…

después de ya estar lejos de la aldea podía ver como me aproximaba cada vez mas a la colina donde se localizaba me hogar, quería ver mi casa intacta ver a mis padres, descubrir que lo que había recordaba había sido solo una horrible pesadilla, pero al llegar pude descubrí que no era así…

mi casa estaba completamente echa cenizas, todo lo que había pensado que era una pesadilla, había sido real, y mis padres estaban muertos…

solo hubo algo en lo que pensé, corrí asía el lugar donde habían terminado los cuerpos de mis padres, pero no había nada, habían desaparecido, ni siquiera había rastros de sangre…

corrí por todo el bosque tratando de encontrar algún rastro de sus cuerpos pero no encontré nada, caí sobre mis piernas un poco exhausto, trate de pensar pero un ruido hiso que me desconcentrara, rápidamente me levante y gire para encontrarme con el causante, entones pude verla, era Saya, me miraba de una forma diferente, reflejaba una enorme tristeza, sin darme cuenta ella me estaba abrazando, ya todo fue muy claro, ella ya sabia lo que había pasado, ella lloraba, pensé que al igual que ella yo también lloraría, podía sentir aun el profundo dolor dentro de mi, pero las lagrimas no salían de mi, no entendí por que, pero después de eso jamás he llorado de nuevo…ella me llevo a un lugar poco alejado de donde se encontraba mi casa, y pude notar dos cruses enterradas en la tierra, y supe al instante que esas cruses eran el lugar donde habían enterrado a mis padres, al llegar hay solo pude verlas, y cada instante el dolor que sentía dentro de mi se hacia cada vez mas grande.

No recuerdo el tiempo que estuve observando las tumbas de mis padres, aun que pudieron haber sido solo horas me parecieron toda una vida y a cada segundo recordaba los momentos que pase con ellos, pero cada recuerdo que tenia alimentaba el dolor que yo tenia adentro haciéndolo mas grande a cada instante…

todo desapareció al sentir algo caer por mi rostro algo liquido y fresco, no eran lagrimas, si no la señal del acercamiento de una lluvia…pude sentir una mano tocar mi hombro al voltear vi que era Saya indicándome que era tiempo de regresar a casa, pero yo solo me negué ya que aun no quería separarme de mis padres, ella solo asintió y se marcho, después de que ellos se fueron la lluvia callo sobre mi mojándome completamente, pero eso no me importo…

yo me quedo solo frente a las tumbas de mis padres…

Por crueldad de mi mente, recordaba de nuevo los momentos que pase con ellos.

Recordaba cada abrazo y beso que mi madre me daba, recordaba cada riña que tenia con mi padre, los momentos en que descubrí que ellos me amaban…

y sobre todo los momento en que ellos ponían su vida sobre la mía solo para tenerme a salvo… sentía que el dolor me desgarraba por dentro, todo el dolor se acumulaba hasta llegar al punto de hacer explosión dentro de mi, en ese momento toda lagrima que tenia dentro de mi salió sin control, no podía para, tanto fue el dolor que caí sobre mis rodillas, me sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza tratando de poder disminuir el dolor, inclusive grite para desecarme del dolor, pero todo fue inútil. El único resultado que obtuve fue el que mi dolor creciera mas…

lo noche ya estaba presente, al igual que la noche había llegado la lluvia había cesado, yo todavía me encontraba en el suelo, completamente mojado por la lluvia, aun que el dolor seguía presente dentro de mi y sin ninguna señal de haber disminuido, por alguna razón podría decir que estaba un poco calmado, aun que estaba seguro que desde este momento ya no seria como antes y no creo volver a ser el mismo que era antes…me levante pero antes de irme note algo que no había notado sobre la tumba de mi padre, en ella se encontraba el emblema que pertenecía mi padre…

(creo que se me olvido decir lo que era el emblema ºuº, bueno pues es el broche o como se llame, que tiene brago en su pecho es el que tiene una imagen calavera de toro o algo por el estilo, espero haber sido clara, y perdón por no explicarlo antes pero se me olvido TTnTT, gomenasai)

Lo tome y recordé todo lo que me había dicho anteriormente mi padre sobre el , lo que simbolizaba para los demás mamodos, pero para mi no simbolizaba lo mismo, ahora seria lo único que tendría de mi padre, aun que se que no seria suficiente para recordar a los dos…

Di una ultima mirada a sus tumbas, para después marcharme asía la casa de Saya…

Todo el transcurso por la aldea era tranquilo y solitario, ya que era de esperarse que nadie saldrías después de la fuerte lluvia que se había presentado…al llegar a la casa de Saya ella me recibió de una manera amable y gentil, se preocupo ya que yo estaba completamente empapado y me dio una ropa para que yo me cambiara, después de eso ella me dijo que se encargaría de mi y que me cuidara de ahora en adelante, pero para mi eso no me importaba, al cabo de unos minutos yo ya me encontraba en una habitación, la cual seria mi cuarto, me recosté en la cama, para después de unos minutos quedar dormido…

El sol empezó aparecer, pero yo ya había despertado mucho antes de que amaneciera, me había quedado aun sentado en la cama, al momento de haber despertado descubrí algo dentro de mi, de que ya no poseía ningún sentimiento dentro de mi, aquellos los que había vivido con mis padres habían desaparecido, amor, miedo, felicidad, todo había muerto, ya todo para mi era indiferente y sin importancia…para unas horas después Saya me había llamado para que comiera algo, todo estuvo en silencio, Saya trataba de hacer una conversación con migo pero yo nunca di una respuesta, hasta unos minutos después yo le pregunte sobre el paradero de los mamodos que asesinaros a mis padres, ella cambio rápidamente su expresión a una triste, ella me respondió que lo única que sabia sobre aquella accidente fue sobre el hallazgo de los cadáveres de Yarem e Hikari y también de que yo me encontraba a salvo en la casa de la vieja mamodo la cual llamaban como la curandera …después de que la conversación con saya terminara, hubo una duda que rondo por mi cabeza de por que seguía vivo, recordé cuando aquellos mamodos estaban por matarme, pero después de todo recuerdo era confuso y borroso…todo me parecía muy confuso.

Pero no duro por mucho mi duda…

Salí de la casa de saya para poder aclarar un poco todo lo que estaba pensando, pasaba por el mercado que se había establecido en la ladea, pero conforme caminaba recibía las mismas miradas de terror y odio, de algunos mamodos, por que sus expresiones habían cambiado asía mi, que hice para dar esa reacción de la aldea, cada vez me parecía aun más confuso, me senté cerca de un puesto, lejos de la vista de los demás mamodos, esta caminata que di solo dio como resultado mas confusiones, me relaje un poco, pero sin querer pude escuchar una conversación de los mamodos que se encontraban en el puesto, al principio aquella conversación no me dio importancia, pero al cabo de unos segundos todo cambio, hubo un tema que ellos tomaron que jamás creí que escucharía, sobre el asesinato de mis padres, sin pensarlo dos veces, me puse atento a cada palabra, pero todo de lo que comentaban yo ya estaba enterado, de que me encontraron los cadáveres de mis padre y de que yo me encontraba el la cabaña de la viaja mamodo, pensé por unos segundos que era una perdida de tiempo poner atención a aquella conversación, pero pude escuchar como uno de aquellos mamodos pregunto por el paradero de los asesinos, por un momento no escuche nada, pero después el le comento que lo que le diría no podía comentárselo a nadie, que eran muy pocos los mamodos lo que los sabían, el prosiguió con la advertencias unos minutos, pero después empezó a responder su repuesta, cuando termino, yo no podía creer lo que había escuchado , estaba completamente impactado que sin darme cuenta tropecé con unas cajas las cuales cayeron al suelo causando un gran alboroto, fue descubierto por aquellos mamodos, todos se sorprendieron al verme y rápidamente salí corriendo de aquel lugar, corrí para ocultarme en un árbol que se encontraba un poco cerca de donde yo estaba, pensé que tratarían de alcanzarme pero al fijarme ningún mamodo me había persiguiendo, me senté debajo de la sombra de aquel árbol pensando en todo de lo que había escuchado, no podía creer que aquellos mamodos los habían encontrado muertos y que me habían encontrado completamente lleno de sangre, yo había mamodo aquellos asesinos, todo ya me parecía mas un poco mas claro sobre el cambio de expresión de algunos mamodos asía mi, solo pude pensar en que como yo mate aquellos mamodos, yo no tenia tanta fuerza, recordé aquella sensación de ardor dentro de mi. Todo transcurrió tan rápido que no me di cuenta de que ya estaba por anochecer, me levante y me dirigí asía la casa de Saya, al llegar fue recibido por el esposo de Saya y como algunos mamodos este me miraba de una forma de rencor y odio el sabia lo que había ocurrido, pero no me importo, ya que desde el momento en que mis padres murieron a mi no me importaba nada ni nadie, yo ya estaba solo…

Todos los demás días transcurrieron normales, si se les podía llamar así.

Desde el momento en que supe la verdad comencé a entrenar por mi cuenta, entrenaba cada vez mas duro y sin descanso, algunas veces me alejaba de la aldea y de todo lo que le relacionaba, para irme a lugares mas desérticos y solitarios, hubo ocasiones en que no me presentaba en la aldea en días o semanas, durante ese tiempo me valía por mi propia cuenta, tratando de sobrevivir, casaba mi propia comida, pero en algunos intentos el resultado era el estar al borde de la muerte, ya que mis presas resultaban ser mas grandes y fuertes. Hubo algunos momentos en que regresaba a la aldea, pero jamás podre entender por que volvía a ese lugar en el que algunos me miran con odio y miedo, y los demás solo me ignoraban, pero podría decirse que regresaba por que hay estaba el único lugar el cual podría llamar "_Hogar_", siempre cuando regresaba Saya me recibía con los brazos abiertos, al igual que Saya había alguien mas que no le molesta mi presencia, esa era la viaja mamodo, o mejor dicho la curandera, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a sanar todas las heridas que yo tenia, y así fue, yo me iba y regresaba de la aldea, así fue durante unos meses.

Hasta que un día todo cambio, ya estaba por atardecer yo había regresado de mi entrenamiento, pero algo en esa tarde fue diferente, todos los aldeanos se estaban reuniendo un poco lejos de donde yo estaba, algo había pasado como para llamar la atención de toda la aldea, no le tome importancia solo me retire asía la casa de Saya, pero alguien me sujetaba el brazo impidiendo que yo siguiera mi camino, gire para ver de quien se trataba, quien me había detenido, y se trataba del esposo de Saya, el sin preguntar o comentarme algo me llevo asía donde se encontraba todos los mamodos reunidos, no entendía por que me llevaba asía donde estaban todos, ni por que no me oponía, sabia que podía fácilmente zafarme de su agarre, pero aun así no hice nada, solo me dejaba llevar por el.

El se detuvo, y me lanzo asía el centro de donde se encontraban todos los demás mamodos, y lo único que escuche de el fue "_Que hay lo tienes, llévatelo lejos de aquí_", yo no entendí por que dijo eso, me levante para mirar al mamodo al cual le estaba hablando, jamás pensé en volverla a ver, era mi abuela, ella había vuelto para llevarme con ella. Ella me dio una señal indicándome que entrara a la carrosa que se encontraba detrás de ella, yo no tenia ningún interés de ir con ella, pero tampoco deseaba quedarme mas tiempo en la aldea, yo estaba por entrar pero un grito me distrajo al voltear pude ver de que trababa de Saya, ella esta siendo sujetada por algunos aldeanos mamodos, trataba de impedir que me llevaran, me pedía que no me fuera, yo me quedo viéndola un segundo, para después había tomado mi decisión, di un paso, pero no lo di asía donde se encontraba Saya, si no hacia la carrosa, yo había decidido irme con mi abuela.

Esa fue la ultima vez que vi a Saya y la ultima vez que puse un pie en esa aldea.

Desde hay comenzó a vivir con mi abuela, ella vivía en un castillo, pero jamás me importo ni me intereso en el lugar en que ella vivía, mientras que de mi abuelo no supe mucho solo que el había muerto años atrás.

Durante algún tiempo mi abuela me empezó a enseñar clases de etiqueta, modales y cosas que se consideraban refinadas cosas de las cuales yo clasificaba como inútiles, pero no me quedo de otra que aprenderlas para quitarme de en sima, para solo unos días yo había aprendido cada lección que me enseñaban, eso le daba orgullo a mi abuela y me consideraba un orgullo para la familia, pero nunca las ponía en practica. Por mi parte yo seguí entrañando, mi abuela llego a ver como entrenaba, ella me consideraba muy diferente a los demás críos de mi edad, ella en algunas ocasiones contrataba a mamodos mas grandes y fuertes que yo, algunos se negaban a pelear con un mamodo como yo por mi edad, pero ella les comentaba que yo era el hijo del mamodo mas temido del makai y sobre todo mencionaba que yo fue el que mato a los mamodos que mataron a mis padres, y sin pensarlo dos veces accedían a pelar contra mi, las ordenes de mi abuela era de que no tuvieran piedad ante mi y que mostraran su verdadera fuerzas pelando, así lo hicieron, cada batalla que tuve contra los mamodos, era tan brutal y cruel, todos siguieron las ordenes que dio, nadie tuvo piedad ante mi, algunas batallas duraban minutos, horas, inclusive días, siempre terminaba con cualquier clase de heridas graves brazos o piernas rostas, quemaduras, moretones y mucha sangre derrabada, pero siempre al final yo era el que quedaba victorioso, mientras que el contrincante quedaba muerto, no fueron muchos los mamodos los cuales terminaban siendo completamente descuartizados por mi ya que hubo ocasiones en que no controlaba mi poder, pero el único objetivo por el cual mi abuela contrataba a aquellos mamodos era para que yo expulsara mi poder y tener el mayor control sobre el. Esto duro 4 años y yo ya era un crio de 9 años, y para ese tiempo tenia un gran control en mi poder. Hubieron demasiados mamodos los cuales morían antes de comenzar las batallas, ya que yo los mataba por su cobardía de no enfrentarme y eso era algo que odiaba. Mi abuela al ver el gran resultado que obtuvo, me daba algunas ordenes las cuales quería que siguiera y era el matar algunos mamodos para sus beneficios financieros, solo fueron algunos meses los cuales duro eso ya que yo solo me interesaba en batallas y poder. Desde ese momento yo me fui para seguir entornando, y durante dos años yo combatí contra cualquier mamodo que se me pusiera en mi camino y cada momento que pasaba yo otorgue el mismo titulo que mi padre, siendo el mamodo mas temido del makai, pero era mucho mas temido de lo que fue mi padre, y el mamodo mas poderoso que habitada el makai. Por un tiempo llegue a estar en una escuela la que enseñaban hechizos, pero para mi solo era perdida de tiempo ya que yo era mucho mas fuerte que los que enseñaban en ese lugar.

Por esos momentos sentía que yo no tenia una meta, tenia el poder que había deseado durante mucho tiempo, pero no tenia un motivo por el cual tenia que luchar, un año después se dio una noticia de que se realizaría una batalla entre 100 mamodos y que el mamodo victorioso seria el próximo rey del mundo mamodo, lo mejor de todo era de que yo era un de los seleccionados para esa batalla solo faltaban dos años para que se efectuará la batalla, yo solo utilicé ese tiempo para seguir entrenada a cada hora y cada minuto sin descanso y por fin la espera había terminado.

Pero antes de partir, solo pude hacer una visite a un lugar el cual no había visto durante 9 años y ese fue la tumba de mis padres, al llegar pude ver que sus tumbas no tenían ningún rastro de maltrato o de suciedad por el tiempo que había pasado, solo significa que alguien las había cuidado durante todo este tiempo, pude sentir una presencia acercándose a mi y supe al instante de quien se trataba, era ella, era Saya, por un momento parecía tenerme miedo, pero después cambio a una mirada de ternura, ella se acerco a mi, pero antes de que ella se me acercara yo me aleje dispuesto a retirarme de ese lugar, ella me grito pidiéndome que me esperara, yo me detuve al instante, una reacción que no me agrado mucho, gire para verla, aun seguí mirando con la misma expresión en su rostro podría expresar dulzura o cariño pero para mi eso era lastima, algo que no me gustara que sintieran asía mi…

Ella se acerco mas a mi, para estar frente a frente, ella me sonrió a un mas, algo que considere extraño. Para después solo decirme "_Eres la viva imagen de tu padre, Brago_", no sabia por que me decía eso, pero por alguna razón sentía una cierta calidez dentro de mi, de la cual no había sentido en años, pero después yo solo gire y me retire de aquel lugar ya mi único motivo por el cual visite aquel lugar fue solo para despedirme de mis padres. Después de eso me dirigí asía el portal el cual me mandaría al mundo de los humanos el cual seria el escenario que la batalla.

Nunca pensé en que volvería a visitar la tumba de mis padres, ya que eso forma parte de mi pasado y para mi el pasado es algo de lo cual no vale la pena ni recordar, ya que lo que mas importa es lo que haces en el presente y lo que llegaras hacer en el futuro.

Pero aun que no me guste el pasado no es solo recuerdo si no la parte que formo mi vida y lo que me marco para siempre…

Fin.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Bien este es el fin de mi historia, creo que me tarde mucho para hacer este capitulo, pero no tenia mucha creatividad XD, pero espero que les haya gustado, no se si me salió bien, pero espero que les guste aun así X3

Bien no se si terminar esta historia así, no me refiero a continuar el fantic, el fanfic si se termino :D, yo estoy hablando de hacer un video sobre la historia, todavía no lo decido muy bien...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi fanfic, se los agradezco mucho, bien nos vemos, cuídense mucho :D


End file.
